The Man Behind the Mask
by Erfaciel
Summary: Basic first season romance. Serena has finally discovered what lies behind the mask. But what will she do now? Having not uploaded properly, the third chapter is a bit messed up. Sorry about that, but I"m striving to fix it!
1. Injuries and Coincedences

Title: The Man Behind the Mask  
  
Author: Sailor Celeste  
  
Rating: um, G, I guess...  
  
E-mail: LL1940@aol.com  
  
Chapter 1: Injuries and Coincidences  
  
Sailor Moon hung dangerously from the crane tied only by her hands. He had to do something! The only choice was to rescue her and hope that whoever had got her up there was not watching.  
  
"Tuxie," he said to himself, "be careful."  
  
He leaped up and grabbed her just as a peal of thunder seemed to shake the very air itself. He had landed with the precious burden in his arms just as a brilliant bolt of lightning shot down the crane.  
  
"That was close!" He carried the still unconscious scout into the maze of crates and kneeled to see if she was all right. "You're safe now." He felt a little movement and looked down to see a set of twinkling green eyes glowering up at him.  
  
"Don't know that I can say the same for you!" And with an evil (if not totally annoying) laugh she grabbed a blade-like crystal out of the air. With a swift motion she brought the sharp point down, tearing through the black fabric to plunge deep into Tuxedo Masks' back.  
  
~Mean while~  
  
"Let's go!" Serena started to stomp off when a hand held her back.  
  
"Wait!" Lita exclaimed, looking at the prone shape hanging above them with obvious distrust.  
  
"Lita's right! This could be a trap!" Luna stared at the four girls, hoping that they would think before jumping into action. They all nodded, except for Serena who clenched her fists.  
  
"I don't care! I want to find out who this girl thinks she is!" Serena searched for agreement in the faces of her friends.  
  
"Yeah!" They all shouted together.  
  
"Moon Prism Power!"  
  
"Mercury Power!"  
  
"Mars Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Power!"  
  
After the dazzling light show Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter positioned themselves on a nearby roof to try to spot the nega-sleeze responsible. On the opposite roof stood a man in a cape. They did not recognize the ice-blue hair, but they did recognize the uniform of the generals from the Negaverse.  
  
"Hey you on the roof top!" The man turned his head to glare at the Sailor now addressing him. "I'm Sailor Moon!" She gave her respective speech, then with the others behind her jumped to the ground.  
  
"Let me tell you how pleased I am to meet you all," stated the general, "for the first, and let me assure you, final time." He outstretched his hands and the sailor scouts prepared for battle. But instead of the barrage they expected a violently swirling stream of black energy flowed form his hands and surrounded them in a force field. The Senshi gasped and shrunk from the electrified blackness.  
  
~Back with Tuxie~  
  
"Come out cape boy!" Zoicite stood atop a tower of crates with a glistening crystal saber ready in her hands. "You can run, but you can't hide!" She dropped down to the pavement and starting slicing.  
  
"How could I be so stupid!?!" Tuxedo Mask clutched his bleeding shoulder as he cowered behind a stack of bags. He mentally reprimanded himself for his carelessness. How could he fall for a fake Sailor Moon? He didn't have time to answer the question because the stack of bags he was hiding behind suddenly toppled. He ran out into open space and looked about desperately. He was in for it now.  
  
"Zoicite," Malachite's voice stopped her in her tracks,"have you succeeded yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well come here. I have a way to make Tuxedo Mask hand over the crystals." Zoicite shook her head and dematerialized.  
  
"We're not finished yet cape boy!"  
  
~Back to the Scouts~  
  
"AAAAAAH!" Sailor Moon's usual wail pierced the air inside the little capsule. "What are we going to do?! Nobody's powers have worked!" Moon stomped her foot and glanced at Mercury. "What about your computer?"  
  
Mercury shook her head and went back to pounding the keys diligently. Everyone hung their heads. "Given up yet girls?"  
  
All four scouts turned to give Malachite glares that would have melted a steel wall. He just laughed maniacally and shrugged. "I guess that Tuxedo Mask is your last hope then," he smirked, "good luck there. I'd say that it is highly unlikely that your mystery man will give up his crystals just to save you."  
  
"Ooh! That creep!" Moon clenched her fist and whirled around to look at the crates and boxes that were now outside their reach. "Tuxedo Mask," she murmured softly to herself, "you will come! I know it!" But, even as she said this, a small glimmer of doubt crept in her heart. He had made clear to her that his objective was the crystals. Would he give them up just to free her and her friends?  
  
"Alright! I'll give you the crystals!" Four very amazed scouts and two very triumphant generals turned to face the hunched over figure that hid in the shadows. He stepped forward, allowing the light to graze his face. Sailor Moon saw a glint of his blue eyes from behind the mask. She could see the expression of pain that glimmered in those cerulean depths. Was he hurt?  
  
"Fine," Zoicite laughed shrilly and held out her hand," then hand them over." But before Tuxedo Mask could make another step forward a shining beam cut across the air, sending blood flying from both generals' hands. They shrieked and clasped the injuries to their chests. The shimmering blackness surrounding the scouts dissipated.  
  
"No need for that!" Everyone looked up to the roof. A dark figure stood there, cloaked by the night. " I am Sailor Venus!" She jumped down to the ground. Her fuku was the same as the other girls, except that it was yellow. She wore a red bow, which held back a multitude of blonde hair, almost the same color as Sailor Moon's.  
  
"Well," Malachite and Zoicite began to fade, "it was nice meeting you Venus, but I'm afraid that we have to go!"  
  
"Till next time Sailor brats!" Zoicite said with an icy grin. And then the Scouts were alone.  
  
Sailor Venus walked up to the other sailor scouts and offered her hand. "Are you guys alright?" She shook everyone's hand, except for Sailor Moon's, who was too excited to do anything but jump around.  
  
After all the introductions had been made, and Venus had told them about Artemis, she bid them a quick farewell and hopped up onto the roof, disappearing from view. The remaining scouts powered down and then proceeded to leave. But Serena hung back, staring questioningly into the shadows.  
  
"Come on Serena!" Raye yelled back to her blonde friend.  
  
"Guys, wasn't Tuxedo Mask here?" Serena could have sworn that she saw him, and that he was hurt. She couldn't forget the expression in those blue eyes. Lita, Amy, Raye, and Luna all turned around.  
  
"Looks like we didn't need him anyway." Lita shrugged and started walking. The others followed quickly, except for Serena, who lingered behind for a moment, before trotting after her friends.  
  
~ The Next Day ~  
  
Serena flounced into the arcade, heading towards the counter where Andrew was working. "Hey Andrew!" She smiled. "Can I have a chocolate soda?"  
  
"Coming right up!" He turned and started to make her soda. She spun her stool around and glanced about the room. No one there she knew. She sighed and was about to turn back to flirt with Andrew when the slight tinkle of the bells on the arcade door caught her attention. She was hoping that it might be Lita. But she was disappointed.  
  
"Meatball Head!" Darien walked over, casually seating himself next to her and greeting Andrew.  
  
"Oh! My name is not Meatball Head! How dense are you?!" Serena fumed. Darien raised and indifferent eyebrow, and shrugged his shoulders. A flash of pain danced fleetingly across his face. "Darien, are you okay?" She reached over and put a hand on his shoulder, but before she could say anything else he brushed her hand off and stood up.  
  
"I'm fine." He smiled casually." Till next time Meatball Head." He walked out, obviously trying to look normal. But Serena had seen that brief pain and knew that something was wrong. She gazed absently down at her hand, thinking. But what she saw there immediately brought her back to reality. Blood. Why should Darien be bleeding? He must have hurt himself.  
  
"Andrew," Serena help up her hand so that Andrew could see the dark red stain, "did Darien explain why his shoulder was bleeding to you?"  
  
"Why, yes." He looked at Serena, trying to guess why she should care about Darien. " He said that he was in a little accident. I don't remember the particulars, but I think that he broke a window in his apartment." She nodded her head and continued to stare absently down at her hand. That explained the blood. But something was still bothering her. She kept seeing his eyes, that expression of pain written in them when he had moved his shoulder. It was so familiar.  
  
"Oh my god!" She started at her own revelation. Darien's eyes had the same expression as  
  
Tuxedo Mask's when he had offered to give the crystals! But, that wasn't possible. Darien and Tuxedo Mask one and the same?! "No way." She murmured to herself. But, one little fact still plagued her. Both Tuxie and Darien had the same shoulder injured. 


	2. Visions of Reality

Title: The Man Behind the Mask  
  
Author: Sailor Celeste  
  
Rating: G  
  
E-mail:LL1940@aol.com  
  
Chapter 2: Visions of Reality  
  
Serena walked down the street, hands jammed into her pockets and shoulders hunched against the wind. "Raye said this was worth it," she looked up angrily, "but I can't think of anything that's worth this!" She kept on going, murmuring to herself about mean friends. When Serena reached the Art Gallery she stopped to peer inside the front window and see what Raye had made sound so urgent. "Lonny Lanai!" She gasped and pressed her face against the glass." Lonny Lanai is wicked cool!" She silently thanked her raven-haired friend for making her come. This was worth it!  
  
"Excuse me," a girl about Serena's height tapped on her shoulder. She had two braids of dull, mouse brown hair, and glasses that covered her bright auburn eyes. "Would you do a favor for me?" She looked imploringly at Serena while managing to get a good hold on the blonde's shirt.  
  
"Meatball Head!" A familiar deep voice made Serena turn her head. There was Darien, as annoying as usual. "Are you bothering this poor girl?" He stepped forward and waved a finger at her as if rebuking her for something.  
  
"Oh!" The girl reached up and grabbed a hold of Darien's sleeve. She hung tightly to both Serena and Darien, looking at both excitedly. "You two are perfect!"  
  
"Perfect for what?!"  
  
"Let go!" Serena tried to pull away but found that the other girl had a very strong grip.  
  
"Please! You two are just what I was looking for. You must help me!" She tugged on their sleeves simultaneously to emphasize her point.  
  
"Like I asked before, perfect for what?" Darien glared down at her, also trying to get free. He struggled a little more before giving it up as futile. Serena shrugged as he turned to her, questions written across his face.  
  
"Would you two model for me? My name is Peggy and I have been looking for some time for two models that looked like the people I paint. And you two are it!" She pointed to the painting in the window." That's my work." Serena swung around, staring at Peggy in awe.  
  
"You're Lonny Lanai?" Her jaw nearly hit the floor. Peggy nodded shyly and began to release her hold on their shirts. She scuffed her sneaker against the concrete and twisted one braid in her hands.  
  
"You're work is so beautiful! I'll be glad to help!" Serena smiled at Peggy. She smiled back.  
  
"What the hell!" Darien threw up his hands in a gesture of defeat. "So will I."  
  
"Really?!" Peggy grabbed their hands this time and started pulling them away from the gallery.  
  
"Where are we going?" Darien yelled as he was being dragged away by two over-enthusiastic girls.  
  
Serena looked up at him, sighing agitatedly. "To her house, baka."  
  
~At Peggy's house~  
  
"You two make yourselves at home." Peggy showed them into her studio and then ran out, leaving the two 'models' to look at her works in progress. Serena walked around, making her way through the maze of easels and canvases while totally ignoring Darien. She only paid attention to him when she heard a small gasp. She looked up to see him bending down to look at a painting that was on a rather low easel. She could tell by the way that he stood there without moving a muscle that he was totally engrossed in the painting.  
  
"Time to play a little trick!" Serena chirped to herself as she strolled over to him. Her shoes made a clacking noise on the wooden floor, but Darien didn't seem to notice. She smiled evilly to herself and was about to play some devilish trick on him when she heard him exclaim…  
  
"That's the locket!" Serena nearly fell over with shock. He couldn't mean? No, that was impossible, how would he know about Tuxedo Mask's locket? But as she looked down at the painting doubts started to raise themselves in her mind. The locket in the painting was exactly like the one Tuxedo Mask had given her. But she still couldn't believe that Darien knew about the locket.  
  
She shook her head violently, causing her pigtails to surge around her. One of them hit Darien square in the nose. He stood up quickly; not noticing that Serena was right behind him. As he straightened up, his shoulder hit her and she toppled over, landing right on top of him.  
  
"Get off me!"  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Try!"  
  
"I am trying!"  
  
"Try harder!"  
  
'Am I interrupting something?" Peggy stepped towards the heap on the floor and looked at them curiously, barely containing her laughter. "Maybe I should leave you two alone……"  
  
"NO!" Both Darien and Serena yelled. When Serena finally succeeded in getting off of Darien, the two stood up and brushed themselves off, scarlet beginning to show on their cheeks.  
  
"Now," Peggy said, ignoring the embarrassment of her models, "I want you to put these on." She held out something to Darien, and pointed him towards one of the bathrooms. Then she gave the still blushing blonde another bundle and pointed her towards another bathroom.  
  
"Oh, this is beautiful!" Serena twirled about, or as much about as she could in the small bathroom. The white silk dress that Peggy had given her fit exactly, from the tiny waist to the flowing skirt it was truly a dress made for a princess. She even liked the little poofy sleeves.  
  
"Meatball Head!" Darien's impatient voice filled the small room. "Aren't you done yet?"  
  
"No." Serena took one last gaze at her reflection and prepared to exit. She sincerely hoped that Darien wouldn't laugh at her. With a small giggle she opened the bathroom door and danced out into the studio. What she saw stopped her immediately. Darien stood there, looking down at her in the usual way. But there was something different.  
  
He had on a black outfit with gold trim, and long metal shoulder plates. (AN: I can't call metal shoulder pads now can I!) Attached to these shoulder plates was a long, flowing, black cape, lined with blood red velvet. To top off the outfit were knee high black leather boots, and an unsheathed sword that almost touched the ground.  
  
Very different.  
  
Darien and Serena stood, staring at one another in awe. Darien couldn't believe the vision that was now before his eyes. Serena looked so beautiful in the white silk dress that he found himself smiling at her, and to his surprise she smiled back. That was the first smile she had ever given him, and he immediately decided that he liked it better than what he usually got (namely, a frown or a scowl).  
  
"Even though I do like that pose," Peggy laughed, "it wasn't exactly what I had in mind." She turned away from the pair and made her way towards a door on the far wall. "If you'll follow me we can start."  
  
They followed Peggy through the door into a much larger and much more open room. There were at least four windows on every side, letting plenty of light in. There was a large carpet covered platform in the middle of the room. "You two stand here." The brunette steered them towards the platform, then backing away to the easel that was set up a few feet away, she assessed the situation. When she was done with that she moved back to the models and started adjusted. "Ok, Darien you hold your arm out like this, and Serena move your shoulder a little back, yes, just like that! Ok, now both of you move your chins up a little. Good, perfect! Keep it just like that."  
  
And finally she stepped back to the easel. Darien and Serena were left in their position, ready to be painted. They were chest to chest, so close that it was almost like they were hugging. Darien's right hand and Serena's left were clutched together, held below Darien's waist. Serena had her right arm draped around his shoulder, and he had is left arm around her waist, his hand resting lightly on the delicate material at her back. Her head was turned away from Darien so that it looked like she was resting it on his chest. His lips were so close to her hair that every time he exhaled his breath caused strands of her hair to stir, tickling her scalp. To all appearances it was the embrace of two lovers, but to the duo in the embrace, it was torture.  
  
"Peggy do I really have to stand next to her like this?" Darien protested.  
  
Serena turned to glare at him; "It's not like I'm enjoying this!"  
  
"Hey!" Peggy looked up from her easel, paintbrush poised, "would you two stay in your positions please?" She frowned at them and then went back to dabbing at the canvas. Darien and Serena resumed their previous stance and continued thinking in silence.  
  
After a while Serena started thinking about Tuxedo Mask. She couldn't stop herself from worrying about his shoulder, and that reminded her that the man now holding her in his arms was also injured.  
  
"Darien," Her voice was barely above a whisper, and she was not even sure that he had heard her until he answered, just as softly:  
  
"What Meatball Head?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering about your shoulder. How did you hurt it?"  
  
She could feel him tense. "Who told you that I hurt my shoulder?"  
  
"It's not like I couldn't tell. You know, I'm not completely stupid!"  
  
"I never said that you were!"  
  
"Well you certainly implied it!" By now they were staring angrily at each other, sparks flying between the cerulean and the sapphire glares.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
"Oh. Sorry." They blushed and settled back into their pose.  
  
"I broke a window in my apartment and the glass cut my shoulder."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You asked how I hurt my shoulder!"  
  
"Oh yeah. I did, didn't I?"  
  
Darien smiled, not able to control his amusement at her (very) short memory. "Happy now?"  
  
"No actually. How is that you broke a window in such a way that you managed to have your shoulder in the way of the glass? What did you do, tackle the balcony doors?"  
  
"No, I uh," He spoke slowly, as if searching for the right thing to say, "I was carrying a large pot of flowers out onto my balcony and I slipped, falling backwards, my shoulder hitting the glass and breaking it." He nodded his head a little, as if to confirm that that was the way it happened.  
  
But Serena somehow didn't believe him. The facts just didn't fit together! But she would keep these doubts to herself, for now. There was another thing to be taken care of.  
  
"Darien?"  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
Serena's hand tightened around his. "What did you mean when you said 'That's the locket!'?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
Yes you did! Back in the studio, you were stooping over a painting and you said that. What did you mean?"  
  
He sighed and shook his head a little. "Why?"  
  
"Because I'm curious, that's why!"  
  
"Ok, gosh, don't hurt me!" He chuckled. "I saw in that painting a locket that was almost exactly like one that I had owned previously. It was so much like it that I thought maybe that's what Peggy was actually painting! But now I know that can't be true."  
  
"What happened to the locket?"  
  
"I gave it to a friend. She's keeping it for me."  
  
Serena gasped. She?  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Oh, uh, "Serena faltered, searching for something to say that wouldn't give away her uneasiness, "I was just surprised that you would give away something that lovely."  
  
"Oh well, she's a very special friend. Actually, I got something that I wanted in return. We sort of traded."  
  
Something that he wanted in return? She closed her eyes, remembering the way that Tuxedo Mask had stolen the rainbow crystal from Zoicite. He had certainly gained something that day, but he also dropped the locket in that battle. The word traded echoed in her mind.  
  
"What did you get?"  
  
His hold on her waist tightened, and his voice was grave. "Something that is very important to me."  
  
~An hour later~  
  
"All done!" Peggy stood up and turned the easel around so that they could see her new masterpiece. It was like a photograph, it looked so real.  
  
After they had changed and said goodbye to Peggy, they stood outside for a moment, staring at the twinkling stars. "Well, nice working with you Meatball Head." Darien smiled down at her.  
  
"Nice working with you too."  
  
"Want a ride home?"  
  
"No," she tilted her head to look at him and grinned, "I need to think.'  
  
"Think? I didn't know you could do that!"  
  
"Ha ha, very amusing baka."  
  
"Yeah, I thought so. Well, I have to go, see you around!" And with that he spun on his heel and headed down the street. She watched him fade into the darkness, and then started walking in the opposite direction. She needed sleep; tomorrow was going to be a big day. Spying takes a lot of energy 


	3. Glimpse of truth

I don't know if anyone is still looking at this fic, but you faithful fans have been rewarded for your seemingly endless wait! Callisto, this chapter is for you! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: * points Heero's gun at Naoko Takeuchi while demanding the rights to Sailor Moon as ransom * Does that answer your question?  
  
Warnings: Um, spoilers. MAJOR spoilers. But you guys should know all this stuff by now, so go ahead and read! Oh, and plot meddling. Lots of plot meddling!  
  
Title: The Man Behind the Mask Rating: G Author: Sailor Celeste E-mail: LL1940@aol.com Chapter 3: Serena Tsukino, Private Eye  
  
"Yeah right Serena!" Raye scoffed," Sometimes you really make me think that there are moon rocks rolling around in that head of yours!"  
  
Serena made a face at her raven-haired friend, and slurped up the remaining chocolate milkshake. "Fine, don't believe me." She pouted. Raye rolled her eyes, Amy kept on reading her book, and Mina and Lita just stared at her.  
  
"You do have to admit that what you said sounds silly." Amy stated from behind the cover of Hamlet. "I mean, the odds of Darien Shields being Tuxedo Mask are almost zero."  
  
The scouts nodded. Serena just glared at them. The one time she was being serious they thought she was joking. 'Maybe I am joking,' she thought to herself 'it does sound kind of far fetched.'  
  
"But I know what I saw!" She spoke her last thought aloud, "I think I'm right, and I'm going to find out. I thought that I could count on you guys to believe me and help me, but I guess I was wrong." She stood up abruptly. Grabbing the light coat that hung on the back of the chair, she flung a few dollars onto the table. (AN: I guess that should be Yen, but I don't care!) "See you later." She flounced away from her dumbfounded friends, trying to keep her anger in check.  
  
"Wait! Sere-" Mina's call was cut short by the clicking of the arcade door. If they didn't want to help, then Serena was just going to have to take matters into her own hands.  
  
* * *  
  
"Serena! What are you planning to do? I've seen that look on your face before! It always leads to trouble!" Luna yowled up at Serena, who was furiously burrowing through the mess in her closet. Luna dodged a flying sweater. "Serena! Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Aha!" The blonde emerged from her clothes cavern with a battered looking case clutched in her delicate hand. "Were you saying something Luna?"  
  
Luna sweat-dropped. "No." She cast a suspicious glance in the direction of the case. "What's that, and what are you planning to do with it?"  
  
An evil grin spread across Serena's features as she tossed the case up in the air. "These are binoculars. Surely you can guess the rest."  
  
Actually, Luna didn't even have to know what was in the case. She knew exactly what the meatball head before her was planning on doing today. It was so obvious that she was going to snoop all day, and the black cat decided that it wasn't a good idea to leave this girl by herself for very long. "Ok. I get it." Sigh "Let's go and get this over with."  
  
Luna stood impatiently as her charge bustled about the room, gathering up the necessary spying supplies. Serena was about to dash out the door when she tripped on the leather case, which had landed on the floor after she had forgotten to catch it.  
  
"Come on Serena!" The cat called from the hallway.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Serena mumbled as she pulled herself up off the floor.  
  
In a blur of fur and blond hair the two ran out of the house, one intent on her mission and one hoping that the other would get tired of her mission soon and give it up.  
  
Of course, this wasn't about to happen.  
  
Serena stopped, resting her hands on her knees, taking deep breaths. "Luna," she managed to get out between gasps, "where do you think he is?"  
  
Her cat, who was breathing regularly, shrugged. "Maybe we should go ask Andy. He usually knows what's up with Darien."  
  
Serena looked up. Why hadn't she thought of that? A hopeful gleam appeared in her eye as she prepared to run some more. "You're right. We should go ask him." And at that she was off and running, her heart beating furiously. Luna was very surprised to see how graceful Serena appeared when she was running. Maybe it was the fluid, almost liquid movement of her legs, or maybe it was the way her hair trailed behind her like rivers of gold. But Luna was sure that it was the look of total dedication that had transformed the girl's face into a mask of determination.  
  
"Ah, finally!" Serena stopped right as she reached the glass doors of the Crown. She peered cautiously inside, making sure that her scouts weren't there. She didn't want another encounter like this morning's. After checking out all of the candy-apple red booths, she stepped in.  
  
"Hey Serena!" Andrew hailed her from behind the counter. "What are you up to today? If you're looking for Raye and the others they already left."  
  
"No, actually, I wasn't looking for them." She smiled disarmingly at him. "I was really looking for you!"  
  
"Oh, is that so?" Andrew glanced warily at the blonde now giving him a sly look. Whenever she looked like that, it meant that something was up. Something he didn't want any part in. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
"To need of info my good man! To my need of info."  
  
"And I have this info?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"That's what I was afraid of."  
  
Back out on the street Serena walked along at a pace that was tame in comparison to her wild run. Luna still stole questioning glances at her but she was too intent upon what Andrew had told her to notice. "Has major headaches? Almost disabling?" She still couldn't imagine Dariens' haughty countenance twisted in pain. Oh wait, she could! Remembering that boat incident with Raye convinced her that Andrew could not be mistaken, and also that there was definitely something fishy going on. And she was going to get to the bottom of it.  
  
She met with a hard barrier and was flung to the ground. Finding herself in an almost daily position she got up with remarkable speed and was halfway through a profuse apology when the site of what she had stumbled into arrested her speech. The very subject of her reverie stood before her.  
  
Of all the people to run into! He still sat on the cold pavement, shaking his head a little. With the sudden stop of her voice he raised his eyes in recognition and smiled with what the girl could have sworn was pleased surprise. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, I mean, we seem to run into each other all over the place!" Rubbing his head he added, "literally." She stammered a little and then just decided that helping him up would be the best answer to his wry remarks. He was back on his feet in a matter of moments and Serena struggled desperately to come up with an excuse to get away. "What's the matter?"  
  
Her distress must have been evident upon her face because he obviously saw that there was a problem. She murmured something about being in a hurry, hoping that her forced demeanor would fool him. He nodded in understanding and she started to walk away.  
  
"Wait, Serena!"  
  
Serena! He called her by her real name! "Um, yes Darien?"  
  
"I just wanted to say that it was great yesterday, seeing that you could go for hours without clutzing out!" His last words were accompanied by that grin of his and he was walking down the street before she could even yell at him.  
  
She stood behind the most convenient corner in case Darien should try to look back and get a last glimpse at her. He didn't, and as soon as she felt it was safe she started to follow him. He wove through a virtual labyrinth of streets and before she knew it they were in the park. He stopped suddenly and the blonde haired girl had to scramble behind a tree trunk. She saw him glance wistfully at the sky, and then he collapsed onto the very bench that she had sat on after saving Molly and Melvin, the bench on which she had sat entranced by Tuxedo Masks locket. Starting out of her silent contemplation she watched him searching in his pockets for something. It took him a few minutes, several pockets were emptied and Serena had to clamp a hand over her mouth to stop from giggling when he started to yell at his jacket. Finally, though, a look of triumph replaced his angry frown and he produced something from the inside pocket of the very same jacket that he had previously been cursing.  
  
Serena's eyes widened in recognition, shock and satisfaction showing on her face. A rainbow crystal..  
  
"Serena!" Luna whispered angrily into the blonde's ear. Her 'owner' had run off after her collision with Darien, quickly outdistancing the petite feline. Good thing Luna could sense the girl's presence, she might have gotten into quite a bit of trouble without some common sense along. "What are you gawking at? And why are we, hmph! Ummm, mhm..."  
  
"Sh!" Serena hissed, dodging behind the tree before Darien could spot her. "Luna! Can't you see that I'm trying to be quiet here?!"  
  
Luna just snorted. Serena frowned and let go of her muzzle, cautiously peeking out at the bench. Empty. "Luna! Now I lost him!"  
  
"Good. Maybe now we can forget this nonsense and go home."  
  
"We can't go home! I just saw him with a.." She stopped suddenly, and hand flying to her mouth at the sudden recollection. Darien had a rainbow crystal, and that could only mean one thing.  
  
He was Tuxedo Mask, and now nobody could doubt her.  
  
"He had a what?"  
  
"Huh?" Still marveling over the confirmation of her suspicions, Serena had not considered what this information meant. Luna was wary of Tuxedo Mask, especially after that little fiasco with the rainbow crystals, and would surely advise her to stay away from him (and Darien) from now on. The Sailor Scouts would probably be shocked and would want to confront him. Neither course seemed right to her. "Oh, um, I saw him with a picture of Raye! She'll be dying to know."  
  
* * *  
  
Serena had finally convinced Luna to go on home without her. She had come up with the excuse that she was going to dish the dirt on Darien with Raye, knowing that the cat would never believe that she needed some time alone to think.  
  
So finally she was alone. She had gone back to the park, choosing to sit under one of the Sakura trees that blossomed near to the bench where Darien had been sitting. Even alone her shocked thoughts were hard to sort into something that she could comprehend. The revelation, even suspected, was still an almost frightening one. Darien was the man behind the mask, the one and only Tuxedo Mask, and the one man that constantly confused her. He was also the one man that always teased and annoyed her. The boy who she could always count on to rile her up, to get her angry enough to stomp away from even Sailor V. Well, he was all of that a couple of days ago, at least.  
  
Serena sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time in a short period. It was true that he had acted almost gentlemanly in the last encounters they had shared, even going so far as to offer her a ride home once. And all of those hours that they had posed together! He had hardly said anything that was remotely defensive, and within the comfortable confines of his arms she had found herself becoming his confidant, sharing his secrets and seeing into a previously sheltered soul. But was this enough? Could she really trust a man who had so easily deceived her in not one but two separate disguises? She could just as easily run to her team and tell them the whole-unadulterated truth. It would take a little doing to get them to believe, but she was confident that they would eventually see how earnest she was. They could get the rainbow crystal back and everything would be uncomplicated once again. Well, for the scouts it would be. Serena knew that no matter how hard she tried, her problem went deeper than that. Darien was more than an annoyance to her now, and Tuxedo Mask was more than a dream. They were both flesh and blood, imperfect and fragile, one and the same, and she had to admit that she definitely had feelings for them, for him. Whether they were feelings of uneasiness, trust, or even love (she blushed at that thought) she could not easily decipher. Whatever they were they held her back from confessing her discoveries to her friends and her guardian. She saw now that the only choice her heart would allow her was to trust him, and trust him she would, until he either proved her heart correct or revealed something that she could do naught but destroy.  
  
'Let's hope my heart is right.' She thought. 


End file.
